Reparo
by OxymoraPL
Summary: Krótka miniaturka o tym jak to Reparo nie jest tylko zwykłym zaklęciem.


TRZASK! W domu rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Czarnowłosa kobieta zaalarmowana hałasem wpadła do salonu, na środku którego siedziała dwuletnia dziewczynka z porozrzucanymi wokół niej kawałkami dawnego wazonu. Jakimś cudem ona sama nie miała ani jednego zadrapania. W rączce trzymała serwetkę, na której jeszcze chwilę temu spoczywało teraz potłuczone naczynie, i patrzyła wielkimi oczami na matkę. Kobieta westchnęła i oparła ręce na biodrach.

— Masz destrukcyjną naturę, co?

Dziewczynka w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się i zaklaskała w rączki. Jej włosy zaczęły mienić się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Dorosła pokręciła głową, wyjęła różdżkę i mruknęła:

— _Reparo_.

Dwulatka patrzyła urzeczona jak odłamki szkła z powrotem łączą się w wazon, który po chwili wrócił na swoje miejsce. Dziecko spojrzało na swoją mamę i ponownie wesoło zaklaskało w rączki.

* * *

TRZASK!

— Nimfadoro, możesz wreszcie przestać wszystko tłuc?! — Kobieta zmierzyła pięciolatkę groźnym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu.

— Ne. — Dziewczynka pokręciła główką uśmiechnięta. — Naplaw.

Andromeda stłumiła śmiech, po czym skierowała różdżkę na potłuczoną szklankę, mówiąc dźwięcznie:

— _Reparo_.

* * *

Siedziała w bibliotece i pisała swoją pierwszą hogwarcką pracę domową. No… Próbowała. Znaczy… Stwarzała pozory, że próbuje… Dobra, próbowała stwarzać pozory. Bujała się na krześle, patrząc bezmyślnie na grzbiety książek leżących na półce przed nią.

TRZASK!

Upadła na podłogę i spojrzała na połamaną nogę krzesła, mrugając zaskoczona oczami. Lekko otumaniona pomyślała, że pani Pince prawdopodobnie właśnie szła sprawdzić, co zakłóciło święty spokój i ciszę jej królestwa. Wizja wrzeszczącej na nią bibliotekarki natychmiast otrzeźwiła jej umysł. Wiedziała, jakiego zaklęcia użyć. Tyle razy widziała, jak rzucają je jej rodzice! Wycelowała różdżką w mebel i powiedziała cicho, niepewnie:

— _Reparo_…

Krzesło wróciło do poprzedniego stanu, a ona usiadła przy swoim zadaniu, udając, że nic nie wie o źródle nagłego hałasu. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać wkradającego się na jej usta uśmiechu i jaskrawożółtego koloru ogarniającego włosy.

* * *

Delikatnie zapukała do drzwi, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Z wahaniem nacisnęła klamkę i wychyliła się zza lekko uchylonych drzwi.

— Halo? — spytała niepewnie. — Profesorze Dumbledore? — Cisza. Otworzyła szerzej drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia. Rozejrzała się. Gabinet był pusty. Zastanawiała się, co ma zrobić. Skoro właściciela nie było w pokoju, powinna wyjść… Ale przecież ją wzywał, więc może zaraz przyjdzie? Postanowiła poczekać, aż dyrektor wróci. Rozejrzała się po kolistym pokoju, zastanawiając się, ile czasu zajmie profesorowi… cokolwiek tam robił… Na stolikach były poustawiane dziwne srebrne instrumenty. Jedne terkotały, z innych wydobywały się smużki dymu. Ciekawa podeszła do stolika, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jednego z nich. Nic się nie stało. Ośmielona tym wzięła go w dłoń i uniosła na wysokość wzroku. Jednak palce tak jej się trzęsły, że wypuściła przedmiot, który z cichym brzękiem rozbił się na kawałki na podłodze.

— No nie! Czemu zawsze ja?! — Uklękła, zastanawiając się w panice, co ma zrobić. Nagle spłynęło na nią olśnienie. Była czarownicą, czy nie? Wyciągnęła różdżkę i drżącym głosem wypowiedziała inkantację: — _Reparo_. — Kawałki srebra zebrały się w całość i już po chwili na dywanie stał terkoczący instrument. Ostrożnie wzięła go w obie ręce i powoli postawiła z powrotem na stoliku. Odetchnęła z ulgą i usiadła na krześle z daleka od wszelkich delikatnych przedmiotów.

* * *

Denerwowała się. Szykowała się dobre dwie godziny. To wszystko przez włosy. Cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, one żyły swoim życiem, zdradzając jej uczucia. Przekleństwo metamorfomaga. W końcu zrezygnowała z bezsensownych prób opanowania niesfornej fryzury i ruszyła w stronę sali wejściowej. Już tam stał. Widząc go, uśmiechnęła się, pomachała mu i przyspieszyła kroku. Nie zauważyła nierówności w podłodze i przewróciła się, zahaczając o nią butem. W rozpaczliwej próbie uchronienia się przed upadkiem złapała stojącą nieopodal zbroję, co jednak tylko sprawiło, że przewróciła się razem z nią. Wszystkiemu towarzyszył dźwięczny i melodyjny huk. Usłyszała przyspieszone kroki, a po chwili ktoś kucający obok niej spytał:

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Ktoś zepsuł podłogę — wymamrotała z twarzą wciąż wtuloną w kafelki. Odpowiedział jej wesoły śmiech, a po chwili silne ramię pomogło jej się podnieść.

— Wypadałoby to naprawić, nie uważasz? — wskazał z uśmiechem na porozrzucaną zbroję.

— Chyba tak… — Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Chrząknęła, skierowała różdżkę w kupę złomu i mruknęła pod nosem: — _Reparo_. — Zbroja złożyła się w całość i stanęła na swoim miejscu. Przystojny brunet z uśmiechem wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził do wyjścia z zamku, ona jednak skupiała się na karceniu siebie samej.

_Ty idiotko, co ty myślałaś? Że naprawi to za ciebie? Dobre sobie, obudź się, takich facetów nie ma!_

* * *

Wpadła zmarznięta do Kwatery Głównej. Strzepała śnieg z czapki i wsadziła ją do rękawa kurtki, którą powiesiła na wieszaku przy drzwiach. Przeszła do jadalni, szerokim łukiem omijając ten okropny stojak na parasole w kształcie nogi trolla. Przy stole siedział tylko poznaczony bliznami blondyn, który uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy weszła. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

— Cześć, Remusie. Nikogo jeszcze nie ma?

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Jesteśmy pierwsi.

Zadrżała.

— Zmarzłam. Co powiesz na gorącą czekoladę?

— Z miłą chęcią. — Jego uśmiech prawie zwalił ją z nóg. Szybko poszła do kuchni, żeby nie zobaczył jej czerwonych włosów. Kiedy już się uspokoiła i przywróciła na głowę stary dobry róż gumy balonowej, wzięła się za robienie czekolady. Weszła do jadalni z dwoma kubkami w dłoniach. Nie zauważyła jednak zawiniętego dywanu i już po chwili ona razem z parującą zawartością naczyń i odłamkami porcelany znalazła się na podłodze. Na oczy opadł jej kosmyk włosów, który w zastraszającym tempie robił się ognistoczerwony. Przeklęte kłaki!

Właśnie mruczała pod nosem swój plan zgolenia się na łyso, kiedy ktoś ze śmiechem pomógł jej się podnieść na nogi.

— Nie rób tego, zdecydowanie bardziej wolę cię z włosami niż bez nich. — Dobrze, że nie ma już bardziej czerwonego koloru. — Trzeba by to posprzątać, co? — Pokiwała głową i już sięgała po różdżkę, ale on ją ubiegł, wyjmując swoją i mrucząc pod nosem _Reparo_. Kubki stanęły całe na podłodze w całej okazałości, a czekolada zniknęła po cichym _Chłoszczyć_. — Usiądź, teraz ja zrobię coś do picia. — Mrugnął do niej, wziął kubki i poszedł do kuchni, co dało jej czas na przypomnienie sobie, jak się oddycha.

* * *

TRZASK! Dom wypełnił śmiech dziecka. Kobieta z różowymi włosami wpadła do pokoju i podeszła do kołyski.

— Teddy, ty mały łobuzie. — Pokręciła z uśmiechem głową. Po chwili poczuła jak ktoś obejmuje ją od tyłu.

— Co zrobił? — mruknął, całując jej szyję.

— Złamał grzechotkę. Znowu. — Zaśmiała się.

— Oj, no to trzeba to naprawić. — Skierował różdżkę w stronę dwóch kawałków i powiedział cicho: — _Reparo_.

W pokoju dało się usłyszeć wesoły śmiech dziecka i głośne cmoknięcie w policzek.


End file.
